This invention relates to a segmented formable float capable of being folded into various positions and maintaining the position one folded.
A variety of flotation devices have been known in the art for quite some time. For example, life preservers have been developed for use that also double as cushions. An example of such a life preserving cushion is disclosed in Wood, U.S. Pat. No. 264,814, which utilizes a buoyant material such as granulated cork in combination with air, to provide the device with buoyancy. Additionally, the inventor discloses the idea of using a series of straps and buckles to connect individual segments to each other.
An early example of a "bathing float" is disclosed in Harris, U.S. Pat. No. 1,829,137, which discloses a series of individual sections of cork covered with canvas and joined together substantially directly to each other by means of canvas stitching. Rigidity for the device is provided and enhanced by means of rods on either side of the device.
More recently, the Wood Patents, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,451,240 and 4,634,393, disclose "aquatic mats." The mats are comprised of an elongated slab with a head rest formed of the same material. The devices describe "grooves" which are designed to enable easy rolling of the mat.
A drawback to the floats known in the art is that they are difficult to fold into any other form than the flat form which they normally take. It is particularly difficult, if not impossible, to fold an air mattress once it is inflated with air. The typical air mattress will maintain the position that the inflated form allows, but must be emptied of air in order to be rolled and transported.
For flotation devices, aquatic mats, and the like not depending upon air for buoyancy, folding is almost as difficult as the air mattress. Further, once folded, some additional means must be utilized in order to maintain the mat in the folded position. Further still, the aquatic mats, flotation devices, and the like, known in the art, are not capable of being folded and being floated upon at the same time.
Thus, there is a need in the art for providing a segmented formable float which is capable of being folded into a compact position. Additionally, there is a further need in the art for providing such a formable float that may be folded into a variety of pleasing configurations while at the same time being used. It, therefore, is an object of this invention to provide a unique, improved segmented formable float capable of being easily folded into a variety of positions and either transported or used in the positions into which it has been folded.